My Xanadu
by Zoeyboo606
Summary: This story is Based on my favourite Movie Race to Witch Mountain. I only own Holly all the other Characters and Storyline belongs to the creators of the film Race to Witch Mountain. Hope you enjoy as this is my first story and I hope you comment what you think xxx
1. Chapter 1- Some New friends

Hi everyone just letting you know i dont own the character as they are all based on the Movie Race to Witch Mountain. I hope you like my story it's my first ever one so hope you enjoy it. Please comment what you think xxxx

I woke up to the sound of Jack shouting to me "Wake up Holly some people do need to go to work ya know." I laid in my bed for a few more minutes "HOLLY GET UP! NOW!" Slowly i pulled myself out of bed and throw on dark blue jeans and black strap top. As i headed for the door i grabbed my purple and pink sneakers and my favourite pink hoodie.

"Morning Jack"

"There you are Holly come on kiddo we have to get going I'm late for work."

It wasn't far to the taxi place just a five minute walk down the road didn't even seem like five minutes. I quickly ran to the taxi, I know which one to go to because we always used the same one. As i opened the front passenger door i noticed a big black van parked in front of us. "Jack?" He noticed it as well "Just get into the taxi Holly." I watched as jack swung them on to the bonnet of the taxi then said a few more words before getting in to the taxi taking a seat next to me.

As we pulled away i noticed something or someone in the corner of my eye in the back seat "STOP!" Jack braked straight away making me nearly face plant the dashboard. "What? What's wrong Holly?" I slowly pointed to the back not wanting to turn around. "Where did you come from?" I heard jack ask whoever it was. I turned to see who was there and as i turned i saw two of the most beautiful people i had ever laid eyes on. One girl and one boy who must have been twins as they both had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. But the one that catched my attention most was the boy who's eyes seemed to sparkle that little bit more then the girls. He was so handsome i couldn't take my eyes of him. _What? why am i feeling like this? I don't know them but i feel some kind of connection! what's happening?_ "outside" the boy had answered. I couldn't help but give a little laugh at his answer. Jack glared at me then replied with " Yeah i figured that part out on my own. How did you get in the car?" "Through the portal" the girl replied with a confused look on her face. Again i could help but give a little laugh "that's a door" i corrected her. _Are they from a different planet or something?_ Again Jack gave me a little glare. "I'm Seth this is my sister Sara. We require your transportation service maidenly." the boy cut in ignoring what i had just said.

"Well i require..." Sara cut into what jack was saying with "Cogency Transaction" Seth pulled out a pile of cash "Will this do". "Whoo did you rob a bank?" i asked in shock. " Is this expectable Jack Bruno" Sara asked "How did you know my name" Sara pointed to his drives license on the dashboard. I gave out a little smirk. Again reserving a glare from Jack. "It is urgent you hurry up we must get to are destination without delay" Seth had said staring daggers into the back of Jack's head. "Alright, Alright, I'm going! Where to?" Seth pulled out a device "I need an address" Jack said impatience. "We must travel in that direction "Sara replied pointing forward. "I think he needs something a little more pacific than that way" "We must locate latitude 40.54 by ladituned..." Seth replied. "Whoo ok we'll stick with that way" Stopping him before he could say anymore.

CC


	2. Chapter 2- Whats going on?

**"** Are your parents going to be fine with you spending all this money" Jack asked.

"We have perversely agreed on are financial deal. If your concern is regarding your compensation.." Seth started to reply before Jack cut in saying "My concern is the fact that i have a couple of kids in the back of my cab with a big pile of money. With a drop of location that pretty much in the middle of nowhere now in my book that a little chapter i call Running Away." "He does have a point" i added in. "Jack you better be getting desert miles on that fair. and they better be able to pay. and you better get me an ETA." we heard thro' the radio. I picked up the radio "Were losing reception Dominic" I answered back, turning off the radio. "That's my girl" Jack laughed. "Jack Bruno the vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit." I turn around to check "There's no vehicles there", right when i said it a black van like the one that morning came over the hill. "At your current speed vs there's they will overtake are vehicle in less than one minute!" Seth stated. "Relax kid I'm just going to let pass" Jack replied putting down his window and waving his arm to the driver to pass " Open road people." As the van when pass Jack stated "See what did i tell you i'm the king of these roads" I let out another laugh. "JACK" Sara shouted as the van turned and stopped in the middle of the road. I got knocked forward as the vans from behind hit us.

"Get in the back with the others Holly" Jack ordered. I nodded and climbed over with Sara grabbing my arm and helping me. Seth put his arm around my stomach holding me back when another van hit us again. Nearly sending me flying through the window. Sara helped me to get my seatbelt on. We swerved just getting past the van in front. "Who's Mr Wolf Jack Bruno?" Sara asked. "How do you know that name" I asked getting knocked forward again. "GET DOWN NOW" Jack shouted. We ducked straight away. I looked at Seth with worried eyes as we got knocked about by the vans. He looked back straight into my eyes with a calming smile. He slowly put his arm around my waist and whispered "it's ok; everything will be alright." I gave him a smile back. " Jack Bruno it would appear we have not alluded them" Sara said. "So over this" Jack said looking back, spotting that we had sat back up he shout at us again "STAY DOWN STAY DOWN."

We ducked again. Seth looked at Sara. I turned to see what he was looking at "No Seth, she will see" Sara warned him. "See what" i asked her back. I suddenly felt Seth's arm around me loosen. Turning to him to see what had happened I had noticed he was gone. "Seth" I said hoping for an answer. I sat up looking out of the back of the cab with Seth in the middle of the road with the van heading for him at full speed. "SETH" i shouted. I shut my eyes as i suddenly saw the van collide with Seth. "Sara" I looked at her as she placed her hand out towards the front of the cab making it stop then reverse to where Seth was. I suddenly felt Seth's arm around me again making me jump. "What the hell just happened" I asked looking at Sara then Seth. "You three ok" Jack asked in shock. "We are..." Sara started. "We should just..Keep...Moving" Seth said breathlessly. Jack got out the cab grabbing a pipe of some sort.

"Ok you two better tell me what just happened. One minute you're in here the next you're out there getting hit by a car. Then you suddenly appear again like nothing happened with no cuts or bruises." I asked turning to Seth. "And you, you used your hand to make the car do what you want without touching it." I said turning to Sara. Jack suddenly got back into the car. _Great timing Jack just when i was about to get an answer! "_ How are you guys. Sorry i got you guys dragged into this" he asked as he got back into the car. "We are fine and you're not always to blame Jack Bruno." Sara replied calmly. "But the urgency of are trip has not decreased" Seth cut in. "Don't worry i will get you two where you need to go, you've earned it" Jack replied. _Wow they really want to get where they need to go quickly. Wonder why there in such a rush. but i do hope it's a while from here starting to really like these two. Especially Seth i don't know why but i just seem to feel like i am more connected to him then i was before._


	3. Chapter 3- The middle of nowhere

"Were here Jack Bruno" Sara told us. "Here , there's nothing here" Jack replied getting no response. "There" I pointed out to a little house that looked like it had been abandoned of years now. Sara nodded her head. "Someone expecting you two right?, doesn't look like anyone is home." Jack asked. "Don't worry Jack Bruno we will soon be reunited with loved ones" Sara said calmly. "Ok 720 dollars and 50 cents but after everything that went down today how about i knock off 25 percent." Jack said as Seth handed over the money and jumping out with Sara. "Ok then bye, to you to. 500 percent tip that realise able." I glared a Jack "Ok" he said getting out the cab with me following close behind.

"You guys over paid by alot" He shouted as we walk up to the house. I look at the cab to see huge dents everywhere. "Un-believe" i heard jack mumble to himself. Suddenly look up to hear a Crash in the house. I give Jack a worried look and he nods. Following behind him we approach the house. "Everything ok in here" I ask pushing the door open. Jack picked up a chair leg, _like that's going to do much good_. Jack suddenly pushed me out the way hitting Seth in the head with the chair leg who had been sat behind the sofa with Sara. _I'm so glad to see them again but i could have sworn that the chair leg just when through Seth's head._ I was about to say something when Seth put his finger to my lips to quieten me. "Jack Bruno, Holly you two should not have jeopardised your lives coming here" Sara stated. "What sort of trouble you two in" i asked looking at Seth with worried eyes. "I suggest you two return to the vehicle. Your services are no longer required" Seth said making it sound like an order. "They are just trying to help" Sara told Seth. "We don't need their help, someone's already been here looking for it. We simply can't trust anyone. Just us Sara" Seth snapped at Sara giving her a glare. "You can trust me" I added looking at Seth and placing my hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at me giving me small smile. "I know i can trust you Holly" Seth replied putting his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. "We can involve you no further, you must go" Sara nudged looking worried.

Seth played with his device again."Got it lets go" he said pulling Sara up. "Come on Jack" I said pulling him to where Sara and Seth had gone. As we turned the corner. Seth put his device on the fridge which then pushed out into a passage way. They quickly ran inside followed by me. Jack stood by the door mumbling to himself " Don't go out into the dimmed out fridge Jack." We followed them down some stairs in what seemed like a basement. _Whoo this is some creepy stuff, I wish Seth's was holding me again. wait! did i really just think that._ I looked at Sara who had a smile on my face as if she had just read my thought. Seth put the device onto a wall this time then that slide open and we all followed him into what looked like an underground forest with giant green leaves and every corner of the room and big slimy looking ball things hanging from the cell. Seth when one way and Sara the other. I looked at Jack not knowing what to do. Then i followed Seth while he followed Sara.

I kept walking but suddenly lost Seth in this huge unknown underground Jungle. I walked on hoping i would find him or some of the others soon. I felt something grab my waist i was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth. I looked up to see Seth looking at me with his arms wrapped around my waist. "It's ok Holly i'm here" He said gently kissing my temple. He grabbed my hand and lead me through the forest. _Did Seth really just kiss me, why am i getting so many butterflies in my stomach. Wait no i don't like like him do i?_ "Sara it's here" he shouted. Sara appeared in a few seconds with Jack behind her still carrying the chair leg. They looked at each other excitedly. Sara told off her necklace and places it onto one of the balls. As it glowed red she put her hand inside pulling out a device of some kind.

"What is it?" Jack asked with a confused expression probably the same expression i had on my face. "It is what we came for Jack Bruno" Sara replied. "Do you think that whoever trashed upstairs is here?" i asked looking at Seth for comfort. "Why would you ask that" Seth asked me looking worried. "I don't know i just get the feeling we're not alone" i whispered. feeling his grip tighten on my hand as i said it. Suddenly there was what sounded like a growl coming from the entrance of the Jungle like place. Seth pulled me closer to him as we heard footstep get closer to us. "RUN" Jack shouted as Seth pulled me through the jungle. A black robot looking creature hit me as i ran past a tree sending me flying through the air. Until my back hit a tree sending me to the ground. I moaned in pain as Seth lifted me off the ground helping me to get back up. We soon found the entrance and turned to see the place on fire. We all head of the stairs. Seth let go of my hand as he tried to pull the door up getting hit by the robot. Knocking him unconscious. "SETH" i shouted as Jack turned around picking him up. Racing to the car I jumped in with Sara pulling him in and putting on his seatbelt. "Seth? Seth? Are you ok?" I asked him shaking him gently to wake him up. "I am fine Holly" He replied grabbing my hand and giving a gently squeeze.


	4. Chapter 4- Out running the Siphon

"Ok so who's going to tell me WHAT JUST HAPPENED" Jack snapped angry. "Ok here's the deal this car's not moving until your mouths do! So start talking" "We are dealing with something out of your world" Sara said. "We have to go" i shouted seeing something following us. Like last time Sara put her hand out before Jack could start the car making it move. "What is it" I asked looking at Seth remembering he was still holding my hand and gripping it a little more. "HOLD ON" Jack shouted as we head towards a steep hill. Seth wrapped his arm around my waist and i buried my head into his chest, breathing in his scent, which helped me to calm down a little. The cab rolled into a tunnel and stopped.

"Who is he and i need answers" Jack asked quietly

"A siphon" Sara replied

"What" I asked not knowing what a siphon was.

"He's an assassin training to pressure his target and he won't stop until it is completed" Seth explained.

"and his mission is" I asked scared of the answer.

"Us" Sara said as we all sat back suddenly seeing two blue lights head up the tunnel. All went quiet and all i could hear was the sound of Seth's heartbeat as my head lay on his chest.

As it suddenly vanished we all let out a short breath of relief. The cab slowly creped along the tracks. "JACK" i shouted as i suddenly spot it flying next to us. I suddenly go flying forward as it hits us with a gun only to feel Seth reach out his arm and grab me pulling me closer to him. I held on not wanting to let go. Suddenly were back in another tunnel and heading straight for a train. "FASTER" Seth shouted. "It's won't go any faster" Jack said in a worried voice. "SARA" Seth screamed. Sara reached out her hand making the cab go faster just missing the train. We all look back to see sparks flying everywhere where the siphon hits the train. The cab slowly slowed to a stop.

"No we mustn't tell them" Seth said looking at his sister.

"After that thing tried to kill us you better tell me what the hell is happening, NOW!" i snapped looking at Sara and Seth. Moving out of Seth's arms.

"My brother and i are indeed not from your planet." Sara answered.

Jack gave a laugh turning around "so that's it...mystery solved...you two want me to believe that your both aliens."

"It is the truth." I looked at Seth shocked.

"Well you don't look like aliens" Jack stated.

"Well what does an alien look like Jack Bruno." Sara asked.

"You know what aliens look like...they look like little green people with antae's and laser guns and take me to your leader earthlings." Jack answered.

"Jack you have been watching way to much t.v." i laughed.

"He requires proof" Sara told her brother.

Sara lifts her hand making everything in the car lift including my old phone what i lost months ago.

"I can move objects with my mind" Sara states

"That's impossible" I asked

"No it's quite possible on this planet and my own. you don't do it because you haven't leant to use your full brain" Sara explained

"No we don't do it because it's creepy" replied Jack

"Jack" Sara shouts as we see lights come towards us, I quickly sit back in my place grabbing on Seth. A sigh of relief fell when it was only a lorry passing.


	5. Chapter 5- The little town

As we pulled into a garage in a town not too far away Jack jumped out the car calling out "Hello anyone here" Followed by Sara and me last with Seth helping me out the cab. "Were closed" we heard a voice say from behind a desk in the corner of the room. "Yeah i know your closed but we have experienced a little bit of car trouble and i was wondering..." Jack started to explain. The old sleepy man cut in "Yeah but were still closed. So you can experience your car trouble when we are open" "Jack Bruno the only thing that will convince Eddie Curtis to re-open for business would be a significant amount of money" Sara quickly added. "Hey wait a minute do i know you" Eddie asked. "No, you don't know them from anywhere" I quickly answered before anyone else could say anything. "I'll pay double your rate" Jack said holding up the money and changing the subject. "No triple" Eddie asked not wanting to start working again. "Done" Jack quickly said leaving Eddie shocked. "What did you get in a fight with an rhinoceros, poor rhino" Eddie said giving out a small chuckle. Jack played along giving out a fake laugh. Sara and Seth looked confused at each other then tried to fake laugh. Failing to laugh i shook my head at them which made them stop straight away. "You got one hour" Jack said before walking out.

Jack walked up the high straight looking for a place where we could eat. I looked at my stomach rubbing it as it rumbled remembering i hadn't had anything to eat all day and i was now starving after our little adventure. Seth looked at me placing his hand on my stomach "is everything ok?" he ask in worried voice. "I'm fine just a little hungry that's all" He smiled taking his hand off my stomach and placing it around my waist. As we walked we noticed a little cafe called Rays and decide to go get something to eat from there.

As we walked in Seth moved his hand from my waist into my hand, holding on not wanting to lose me in the big crowd of people. You could tell this was the town's favourite place to go eat there was people everywhere singing and dancing. Jack quickly pushed us over to a table. I sat next to Seth and Sara next to Jack. As i looked around i could see a table of boys whistling at me. But i took no notice and looked at Jack who was looking at the back exit. "I hope you do not act upon your thought of making a quick escape out of the back door never to look back at us again." Sara asked. "How do you know what he was thinking?" i asked Sara. Getting a reply from Seth saying "My sister has the ability to read the minds of the those closest to her." _What has she been reading my mind of what i thought of Seth. Had she seen what i seen when i kept replaying that kiss in my head._ I looked across to Sara who smiled at me, giving a little nod to answer my question. "You can tell your sister it is very rude to read people's minds" Jack said to Seth turning to Sara "don't do it" I couldn't help but laugh, Jack giving me yet another glare.

"Hello guys my name is Tina and i will be your server." A nice blonde lady said bring over glasses of water for us. Seth looked at her giving her a slight glare. I squeezed his hand and as he looked at me i shook my head saying no. "Wow look at you guys." Tina continued. "Umm what do you mean look at them... Umm they just look like normal...Umm people." "Well it just looks like they rolled around in the pig pen, before dinner that's all. Now why don't you come with me and we'll get you all cleaned up." Sara and Seth looked at Jack for a reassuring getting pulled away from the table by me. Tina lead us through the crowds pointing to a door "Men's on the left and ladies on the right" Tina said before leaving back to the kitchen. I started to walk into the ladies when i felt a pulling at my hand. "I promise I'll be right here when you finished cleaning up" Seth said with a smile looking me straight in the eyes. I look down to our hands still wrapped around each other. I gave a slight giggle making Seth smile more. I let go and walked into the ladies noticing Sara had already started to clean herself up.

"He likes you Holly, I mean really likes you he thinks your his Xanadu." Sara said as i walked in.

"Xanadu?"

"Soul mate is what i think you call it here on earth."

"Soul mate! "

"Yes, are brain is move advance so when we meet our soulmate, we know straight away. That's the feelings you've had for him. Your brain just doesn't realise yet"

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"No i never meant..."

"It's ok I'm only joking. "

 _If he really thinks i'm his soulmate or Xanadu as Sara put it, then why doesn't he tell me how he feels._

"He's scared he is going to lose you holly. He's worried that when he goes back to our planet it will break his heart not being able to see you again..."

"Holly promise me something"

"What's that Sara"

"Give him a chance, it might help him know that he had a chance with you"

"I promise"

I walked out the bathroom with Sara. Seth standing where he said he would be. I walked up to Seth grabbing his hand and started following Sara back to Jack. As we walked back to Jack i gently kissed Seth on his temple. When we got back to Jack i noticed that he had been on the phone. As we sat down Jack started off the conversation again. "You know i think it would be..." "Better if Seth and I found another ride" Sara finished. "Jack Bruno it is understandable that you are scared and confused considering all that has occurred today." She continued. "I'm not scared" Jack quickly busted out. "O please you where scared more than us" Jack ignored me and continued "Just a little confused. But the bottom line is you guys need someone from NASA or the air force. I'm the wrong guy" "A wise person once said you are what you think you are." Sara quickly stated. "Yeah well why don't you go find that guy and ask him." Jack asked. "It was Buddha, he is unavailable." I couldn't help but to laugh at what Seth said. I buried my head in Seth's shoulder trying to block out the glares i was getting but that just made then glare even more. I turn my head slightly to look at Jack. Noticing his expression i shot up as if nothing just happened. I could tell by his expression he was pissed.

"Who know that beings on your planet could be so large in form yet so feel so small inside" Sara added. Not making Jack's mood any better. Sara placed her hand on Jack's "maybe you need help to Jack Bruno". I bury my face into Seth's shoulder letting out a small snigger. Jack phone suddenly rang, picking it up quickly he pointed to us to stay and walked over to the window. "Can you hear what he's thinking Sara" I asked not knowing what was happening. She shook her head. I turned to look into Seth's eyes for comfort noticing he was already looking at me.


	6. Chapter 6-On the run again

I quickly got up gesturing Seth and Sara to follow me. "They're here for them aren't they" I asked Jack as we got to him. "Ya they are" Jack replied. Seth and Sara shot worried glances at each other. I grabbed Seth's hand squeezing it gently. "Everything's going to be fine" I told them trying to convince myself as well. Jack walked over to one of the polices officers saying something then gestured us to follow him. We walked around to the back. Spotting Tina she quickly gestured a way out. Jack ran up the ladder "Damn it, it's locked from the outside." Jack shouted. Seth ran up the ladder making his hand disappear through the roof unlocking it then pushing it open. "My brother has the ability to control his molecular density, which allows him to pass through solid objects or stand greatest of impacts." Sara explained.

We quickly climbed up the ladder Seth helping me out. Jack jumped onto a camper and down to the ground. Catching Seth as he jumped. Then Sara. He slowly turned to see a big dog growling at him. He closed his eyes waiting for it to attack. Only to turn around to see Sara patting and talking to it and me jumping off the camper and Seth catching me. I could tell Jack didn't like the idea that me and Seth were getting so close.

We ran back to Eddie's. "Eddie times up we gotta go" Jack shouted as me Sara and Seth jumped in the back of the cab. Jack throwing the money to him jumped in and speeded out the garage down the high street. We suddenly spotted the black vans again. Sara shot out a hand and started blowing them up. Seth wrapped his arm around my waist and i leaned into him for comfort. Suddenly the car stopped and the giant dog from the street jumped in. I guessed straight away it was all Sara's doing.

"No way is this junkyard going with us, I am done picking up stray passengers." Jack complained. "JUST GO" i shouted as something hit the cab. We speed out of town. It seemed like ages since someone talked, what was only 15 minutes. "Those back there they were from the highway right" Jack asked. "Yeah" Sara replied. "It is vital that you take us to their base" Seth cut in. "You want us to take you to the guys that tried to kill you. Let me explain how we do things here on earth. People who want you dead you avoid. That way you live. Make sense?" I said half worried about what they wanted to do. "No one on your planet will stay alive if we do not return to our planet. In order to return we need our ship. Those men who were trying to kill us have stolen our ship. Make sense?" I nodded slightly scared of how serious Seth he had been. He never been that serious towards me before. "Where do you suggest we begin our search?" Sara asked. I shrugged "I don't suggest we begin searching at all, i do suggest we go back to Vegas and i drop you off right where you got on. " Jack answered. "NO" I shouted at Jack. "and you can go back home and forget this ever happened" Jack said staring at me in the wind view mirror. "No they trust us, they trust that we will help them and that's what i am going to do whether you like it or not. Think about it Jack we are all what they have right now. So I'm not going anywhere." i said crossing my arms and leaning back into the seat.

"I knew we couldn't trust humans, i knew they won't help us" Seth said "Hello did you not hear what i just said" I cut in starting to get pissed off with Seth. "Not you Holly i trust you and know that you will help" My eyes became less fiery and soften back to what they once were. "And you can stay of the human bashing some of my best friends are human" Seth nodded giving a slight smile. "Who's Dr. Alex Fuhrman?" Sara asked. "Hey isn't that the woman we took to the space convention?" I asked. "Yeah and she is someone who can help, and for the record she happens to be human." Jack answered.

I give a slight laugh before leaning my head onto Seth's shoulder and drifting to sleep hearing his heartbeat.


	7. Chapter 7- My Xanadu and his lips

I woke up the next morning to Seth's handsome face smiling down on me. He helped me sit up as i looked at Junkyard (the dog for those who aren't sure) growling at Jack. "Sara" Jack moaned. "We would appreciate it if you pulled over and let him relieve himself." Sara explained "Well we don't have time for that, you should have went before we left stony critter." Jack said "He's in pleased with your attitude" Sara stated. "Really is that the way he feels. Well you remind him that I'm a man and he's a dog. and I'm not about to have this or any conversation with a dog. So my answer is still No" Jack said staring at Junkyard. "O of god sake just stop the cab and let him out, i think all of us need to stretch our legs anyway." I said cutting in getting fed up of the argument.

"Fine" Jack pulled over letting Junkyard out who had run off to go relieve himself. Seth got out and i followed close by. "Hey Seth can i talk to you about something" I asked. Seth looked over at Sara not knowing what to do. _Sara if you can hear me nod to him to make him come with me i want to take to him about the Xanadu thing._ Sara nodded as she heard my thoughts. "Sure Holly" I took hold of Seth's hand and we walked along the dirt track. "Sara told me out the whole Xanadu thing and she said how you think i am your Xanadu" I said stopping and looking into Seth's eyes. "She told you about that and you're not freaked out by it." I shook my head "Nope and to be honest i think I'm your Xanadu too." I smiled gently leaning in and closing my eyes for Seth's lips to touch mine.

As soon as my eyes closed i felt the soft, warm touch of his vanilla flavoured lips crashing down onto mine. My arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers found their way to his hair as he pulled me in tighter deepening the kiss. "Seth Holly come on" I heard Jack shout. Who didn't realising what was going on. I pulled back trying to get my breath. Seth stared into my eyes as i stared back into his for a second before running back to the car. As we got in Sara noticed that I was slightly panting to catch my breath and Seth had turned bright red. As soon as she saw us she know what had happened.

I slipped back into the cab and sat next to Seth who put his arm around me pulling me in close. We travelled for hours before Jack looked into his wind mirror to see me and Seth had suddenly got really close. "No, No, No, you two aren't allowed that close." Jack shouted annoyed at what he was seeing. "O relax Jack" "How am i meant to relax when my little girl is getting all cuddly with an alien?" "Ok i know it may be hard to take in but i like Seth, i really like Seth to be persist." I replied. "Well to be honest Jack Holly and Seth are each other's Xanadu's." Sara added. _Way to go Sara now he'll never shut up about it. O sorry if you heard that Sara._ "What the hell is a Xanadu?" Jack asked getting more annoyed by the minute. "Xanadu is what they call a soul mate" I explained. "And i know you may not like the sound of it but you are just going to have to put up with it. Because... I love him"


	8. Chapter 8- Alex Furhman

After hours of silent we final arrived at the Space Convention. "Hey i need you to keep the cab close and give the dog some water and get him a meaty treat." Jack said to one of the parkers as we step out of the cab. The convention was coward and everywhere you turned there was people dressed in different alien costumes. "Ok stay close together so we don't lose anyone and don't talk to anyone" Jack said putting an arm around me and Sara. As he did i grabbed Seth's hand not wanting to lose him in the huge cowards of people.

Jack led us into a room "This is where Alex is meant to be" Jack said pointing to the door. I looked at the door in confusion "Why are there so many people walking out is it over already?" As we walked into the room Jack let go of me and Sara and walked over to Alex who was packing away all her things. "Dr Harman's isn't meant to be starting for another hour but grab a seat it's gonna be pacted". Alex said noticing us walking in. "Always is" "Actually we came here to see you" Jack quickly stated before she could leave.

"It's Jack Bruno we met earlier"

We did?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Cab! Airport to Hotel! Driver!" Jack explain.

"O the non-believer" Jack nodded to Alex's statement "What are the odds"

"Is there some place we can talk?"

"The cowards in here making ya uncomfortable?" I have a slight laugh as Alex said this trying to laugh as quiet as possible. Making sure Jack didn't hear he was in a good mood that the moment and i didn't want to ruin that.

"Even more private than this" Jack said continuing the conversation.

"Look no offence but i must get going"

"She is doubting her fetus on the code 51 and Alcatraz warfare tribe." Sara quick said before Alex walked out.

"How did you know that?" Alex asked looking at Sara.

"O it gets a lot better trust me" Jack added.

Alex quickly lead us out the door and into a private room down the hall. Alex placed her laptop on the table and then walked over to Jack who was stood in the corner way from me, Sara and Seth. I know he would want to talk to her by himself so i kept them with me by the door. As Jack and Alex started talking, Seth had pulled me over to the laptop that Alex had put down. "Hey please don't touch that" Alex said. I turned to Alex confused what she was talking about then back to Seth who had picked it up and was turning to look at Alex. "You...You captured an image of our spaceship." Seth quickly added pointing to the blur on the screen. "You're telling me that you think that smudge is your spaceship." Alex half asked, half stated. "No we're not telling you we think that's our spaceship we know it's our spaceship!" Sara commented before her brother could say a word. Alex turned saying something to Jack then turned to us about to grab her laptop when it disappeared through Seth's hands. "SETH" i shouted as it fell about to hit the floor. Lucky Sara catched it in time making it floated up into Alex's hands. Leaving Alex speechless.

"O and they can also do all this weird stuff too" Jack said with a smirk on his face. "Who are you?" Alex asked. Seth looked at Sara "Show her" Sara answered to her brother. Seth pulled out a device and press a few buttons then laid it onto the floor. Letting it reveal a hologram. "Wow" i commented as planets flew past my head and stars twirl around the room. I left Sara, Seth, Jack and Alex as i walked over to a bluey-purple planet that looked like it had millions of stars on it. "Amazing isn't it" Seth said putting his arms around my waist. I nodded not knowing what to say speechless of its beauty. "It's the planet i come from" Seth continued noticing that i was speechless. "Maybe you would like to come back to my planet with me" I turned to look him in the eyes. I could see the sparkle in them and i could tell he saw a sparkle in my eyes as well. I leaned forward giving his a kiss "I would love to" I said pulling away from his vanilla flavoured lips. "Come on you to" I heard Jack calling. I turned back to Seth "But i will have to check with Jack first. "I understand" Grabbing my hand and walking me back to the others.

"Why did you come to earth?" I heard Alex ask as we walked over.

"Are planet is dying and neglect has ruined our atmosphere making it un-breathable." Sara explained

"That sounds familiar" Alex added

Seth ignoring what Alex just said continued Sara's explanation" Are parents are scientists who have studied earth's changing climates. In hope of finding a safe way of saving our planet's future."

"Our peoples have begun to raise until our parents begin to discover the earth's changes. Making our leaders very interested in..." Sara continued.

"Your planet" Seth finished looking at me. I stared at him in amazement and worry. "It makes a suitable living environment for our kind it will be simple to leave our planet and invade yours."

I continued looking at Seth even more worried than before "So we are helping you to take over this planet." I asked Seth taking a step back away from him.

"NO, most of the people on our planet are firmly disappointed with this plan." Sara quickly commented noticing i was getting worried.

Seth placed his arm around me pulling me closer to him for comfort. Sara contained " But fear of extinction has overcome our people. But then our parents discovered a solution. An experiment was placed out here and was successful in regenerating life into all previous dying plants and trees."

"Which would enable to oxalate your poisoned atmosphere." Alex stated understanding what was happening.

"Alright so what's the problem" Jack asked

"Are military they prefer to take over then to help us create new plant life." Seth answered.

"That's why we had to hurry and retreat the experiment. All prove that our planet can be saved and your planet spared is in here." Sara explained holding up a blue device.

"Where are your parents again?" Jack asked with a reply straight away from Sara saying "They were arrested for opposition."

"We had to complete the task for them" Seth added.

"And I'm glad you did" I looking at Seth. A smile appeared on his face and he pulled me in tighter. Letting me lean my head onto his chest.

"That's why the assassin was after us. And will you to stop being lovey-dovey at a time like this. I know you're meant to be Xanadu's but now isn't the time." Jack said noticing me and Seth getting close.

"Assassin? Xanadu's?" Alex mumbled looking around confused.

"I will explain the Xanadu thing later" I replied to her.

"The assassin is a robot created by the military" Sara continued

"To hunt" Alex asked looking worried.

"There trained to kill" Seth added. "and we if don't return back home time the invasion with proceed."

"We seriously need to find your spaceship" Alex finished.

Alex lead us out of the room and down the hall to the main part of the convention. We founded a tall brunette haired guy with nerd glasses. Who noticed Alex as soon as he spotted her. "Well hello Dr. Fuhrman, have you final decided to accept my offer of a romantic dinner for two." The nerd answered as well approached him. "Wait" Alex asked. I couldn't help but smirk at what had just happened, letting out a small laugh. "Three years ago! at a screening of the copper! you was in the fourth row second seat, In a flower print." He continued. "Wait" I cutted in "You remember where she sat and was wearing three years ago. Dude that's a little creepy." "Sorry but i don't date people who i work with" Alex explain. I gave a little smirk knowing what she meant. "Listen we need to see Harman right away." "Well we are more than qualified to answer any of your questions that needs answering." A man dressed in a black suit stepped forward answering. I stepped in front of Alex as she was about to speak. "Well this is a matter of life and death. Something that is very important that we must see Dr. Harman about right away. " I stepped a little closer to them "And i suggest that unless you want to die, you take us to him right NOW." I always knew when to let my dark side out. "Ok Ok we will take you to him" They quickly answered before i could say another word.


	9. Just a little message

Hi everyone,

I hope you are enjoying my story so far. I won't be publishing another chapter for a while as i have my exams coming up very soon. So i have to get my coursework finished before i can continue to write the story. I am really sorry about this but i promise you i will get another chapter put into the story as soon as i can. Just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading my story and to all the people who are following and liking my story. Please review my story of what you think about it so far would love to know if you like it or not. First review will get a shoutout in my next chapter.

xxx


	10. Chapter 9- Doctor Harland

Hey everyone i'm back. Thank you so much for continuing to read my story. I want to give a shout out to InsertNameOfYourChoiceHere who was the first one to review my story. I would have added this chapter to the story sooner but i have been going through and updating my story as i noticed a couple of mistakes. Just want to say thank you again to all my readers and i hope you like the rest of the story. xxx

* * *

"Go away, The book signing not until 4.30, read the brochure" we heard a man shout as the nerd knocked on the trailer door. "Mr Harland it's Alex Furhman" As soon as Alex spoke the trailer door swung open and the face of a grinning man in his 60's appeared. "Doctor Alex Furhman" he said with a smirk on his face. Alex continued "We have to speak to you now it is incredibly important" Doctor Harland gestured his hand at us to step into the trailer and take a seat. As well sat down Alex explained what had happened. When she was finished Doctor Harland spoke up "So your saying the four of you witnessed this UFO crash" "That's right" Jack quickly answered. I backed up his reply with a quick nod. "We was wondering if there was any intell out there among your sources" Alex explained. "I hate lying, I really don't like lying. I can tell when people are lying to me. But thankfully your story checks out with all the reports i got NASA." I shot a sigh of relief at Sara then quickly turned to Seth who had started talking.

"We have reason to believe that a team of Government sponsive co-operative's recovered the spacecraft."Harland had a look of shock on his face as Seth leaned even closer to him. "Ok, back up a a little there..."I gently grabbed Seth's hoodie and pulled him back as Doctor Harland continued to speak. "This is not space camp, the experts do their work, you know your every lucky you three that you didn't come face to face with the aliens who were in that craft. There like deadly praying mantis they eat your flesh." I could see the look of disgust on Seth's face and gently placed my hand in his to calm him down. "O we are indeed lucky kids not to have our flesh eaten by the aliens." Sara quickly stated. I gave a smile and a nod gesturing Seth to go along with it.

"You got that right; Ok let's go to work here, i got an email from a source that sent me this satgram" Harland stated. "Where would they take the spaceship?" I asked as he started to look through the computer for the source. "Well, the size and shape of the craft i would say there is only one possibility." "WITCH MOUNTAIN" The nerd quickly shouted before Harland could as a word. We all turned to look at him with shock from butting into the conversation. "I apologise Doctor Harland" The nerd quickly said as soon as he had realised he shouldn't of spoke. Doctor Harland continued "Witch Mountain, let's take a look; here we go California, 50 miles from the border of labored and it's one of our top secret facilities. You know if you're planning on visiting, don't. Here's the schematic and do you have the book?" "Yes i do" Alex said proudly with a smirk on her face. "Alright then..." Harland continued "Here's an aerial view." "Thank you Harland for everything" Alex said while backing out of the trailer. As the other stepped out of the trailer i turned to Harland who had tapped my shoulder. "What ever trouble your in trust no one." I nodded before quickly running out to join the others.

After leaving Harlands trailer we quickly walked back inside the space conventen. As we walked to where we meet Alex Sara spoke up breaking the silence "Thank you all of you. Seth and I understand that you don't have to forward with us and yet you choose to." "Your welcome and you know i wouldn't be able to just leave you. especially when you need help." I said placing my hand in Seth's and looking up to him with a smile before looking at Sara. "Are you two..." Alex started before Jack cut in "I'll tell you able it later. Right now we need to get going." Alex turned to Jack "I'm going to grab my stuff let's meet upstairs in the convention at my boot, then while get our cab." Jack quickly pulled Alex to the side where Seth, Sara and I couldn't hear.

"See thinks you're very handsome." Sara quickly said as Jack watched Alex walk away. "Really?" I asked getting a slight glare from Jack. "And smarter than you think you are" "So she was thinking about me?" Jack asked still looking in the direction Alex went. "At Least as much as you was thinking about her" Sara answered. "So she didn't happen to mention in her thoughts that i..." "Its show time everybody" we turned to see a weird looking creature walking straight as us. "Should we go upstairs now?" Seth asked. "Yeah let's go upstairs" i answered pulling at Jack to follow us. I pulled at Jack trying to get him to move. "Hey do u think she was thinking about..." He turned "Where did the others go?" I turned to see that they had gone.

"They must of headed upstairs when i was trying to get you to follow us"

"Hey don't blame me"

"Come on Jack we have to go find them"

"SETH... SARA... SETH" As Jack shouted of them two men in black suits grabbed Jack from behind. "Holly run go find Seth and Sara."

I stood there watching Jack get pulled away with a gun pointed to his back. _Which way should i go? Jack needs my help but i need to find Seth and Sara. would it be better to find Alex she would know what to do... No i don't have time for that._ I ran up the stairs "SETH... SARA... SETH... SETH" I suddenly saw them watching a alien romance play. "SETH" I shouted running up to him. "Where did you go? We couldn't find you." Just then someone grabbed my arm "JACK!" "Is this part of our history?" Sara asked. "No" Jack replied pulling her away. I turned around one last time to look at the play. "Ummm... Guys... We have a problem" They turned to look where i was looking stood in the middle of the stage was the siphon we had out runned the day before." We need to get out of here quick" Seth commented grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room. Sara quickly swung her hand at the stage sending the siphon across it into a nearby screen.

We quickly ran into the Casino. I was suddenly pushed into a wall by Seth who spotted the SCI. When the coast was clear we ran through the Casino followed by Sara and Jack. Just as they were about to corner us. Sara picked her hand at the machine what sent money flying out of them causing a distraction for us to get away. "Got to go!" Jack said grabbing Alex who had just spotted us. "What happened to laying low?"

We ran out of the building and into Harlands RV. "Thanks again Harland" I quickly shouted before closing the door.


	11. Chapter 10- Witch Mountain

"I didn't imagine that they would actually look human" Alex said as she talked to Jack. Looking at Sara would was asleep on a seat then across to me and seth who was cuddled up together on the sofa. "Much least like kids"

"There lucky you join us doctor...Were lucky" Alex looked at Jack and gave a gentle smile.

"Lucky has nothing to do with it... It's pure science."

"So more like fate!"

"Science think about. What are the chances of them crashing in Las Visage when there's a UFO convention. I got in your cab and they got in your cab and now we're all in Harlands mobile home. Load with his intel on the way to where their ship is. That is not luck."

"You always been this positive?"

"I've always been a searcher for answers, although my folks would say i am just a daydreamer. How about you"

"Me... I'm much easier to read. All my life all my answers have been yes or no. Well that was until Holly. Her parents died in a car crash and i took her in. "

"What about them?" Alex asked looking across to where me and Seth sat sleeping.

"I don't really know. Sara partly explained it to me. There each other's Xanadu's."

"Xanadu's?"

"Yeah... It means soulmate in there world. I don't like Holly being so close to another guy let alone and alien but he seems to make her happy. I guess i just always been the overprotective parent kind of guy."

"Jack?" Seth said slowly waking up and nudging Sara to wake up to.

"What's up pal?" Jack asked

"Are we there yet?"

Jack looked across to Alex who was also smiling."

"Are we there yet.." Jack repeated looking at Alex. "Good in any universe apparently. Well Alex"

Alex reaching into her bag to pull out the map as Seth sat up and gently woke me up to.

"Where here" She said as she pointed to Witch Mountain. Jack pulled over the RV into a bush and got out covering it with branches."Looks to be about 5 miles to the entrance"

"Ok let's rock and roll." Jack said looking at us.

"You stay here Holly i don't want you getting hurt." Seth turn to me as i was about to get up to follow Alex.

"No Seth i want to help."

"No it would be better if you stay here where i know you're safe."

"I safe when i'm with you"

"Please Holly stay here and look after Junkyard."

I nodded hugging Seth tightly before stepping back into the RV. I watched as i saw Seth disappear into the undergrowth of the mountain.

"I can't do this Junkyard i can't stay sat in here while Seth and Sara fight for their planet. I have to help. Do you think i should go and help them? I mean Seth is my Xanadu after all!" Junkyard gave a bark. "Thanks Junkyard i knew you would understand. Stay here and guard the Rv." I gave Junkyard a quick hug before running of to Witch Mountain to help Seth and Sara Save their planet.


	12. Chapter 11- Inside the Mountain

I chased after them through bushes and rivers, staying a little way behind so they couldn't see that i followed them but close enough that i could watch to see where they were going. I followed them to the entrance, then hide in a bush close by to hear what they were saying.

"There's got to be another way in that place is crowded" Jack whispered to Alex. "Well if i am right there should be some service tunnels leading into the mountain" Alex replied. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me making me push myself through into the mud to hide myself. I could hear a rush of air go just above my head. I looked up slightly to see a dart hit Sara in the neck and as she fell to the floor another hit Seth in his. I so badly wanted to run to them to make sure that they were ok. But i knew that i wouldn't be any help to them now if i blow my cover. With in second men came out of bushes, down the mountain and from behind rocks.

I stayed low watching as they took Seth and Sara way and Jack trying to fight them trying to get Seth and Sara back. I couldn't hear but i could see Alex trying to explain to them why they should let them go. I watched as Alex and Jack made there way back down the mountain. _How can they just leave them at a time like this. I have to help._ I got up and ran to the nearest side entrance in. I turned and quickly hide in a bush as i heard a car pull up. I watched as Jack and Alex got out. "Jack i thought you had given up on them." Jack turned to see me stood there. "Holly? When did you get here?" Jack looked annoyed at me but i knew he was more worried about Seth and Sara. "I followed you guys up here and stayed hidden in the bush incase anything happened" I explained. "We haven't got time for this we have to go" Alex quickly commented before i could say anymore. I nodded.

Jack undone the huge metal man cover we climbed inside. We crawled along the pipe until we reached a drop. One by one we dropped our self's over the side making our way down the ladder that was attached to the wall. "Jack!" I said as i looked down. "It's ok kiddo i'm right here" Jack knew very well how scared i was of heights. Jack grabbed me as the tunnel started to shake. "What's that?" Jack asked Alex. "Furnes" she replied. We quickly made our way down to the next tunnel and slipped inside just in time. We creeped through the halls, sneaking past the guards. Looking for the room where Seth and Sara were.

"Stay here" i whispered to Jack and Alex. Jack knew not to argue with me at a time like this. I ran back to where i had seen a camera. I grabbed a pipe that was next to me to lift myself up to its level and kicked it to shut it down. Within seconds the alarms where going off and people were running out of the room from where Seth and Sara were. I ran back to Jack and Alex pushing them into the room. As soon as i saw Seth i ran to him. "Alex the wires" I point to the wires then the oxygen tank. Alex quickly switched the wires onto where the oxygen was. Within in a couple of seconds Seth had woken up soon followed by Sara. Sara quickly unlocked the straps with her powers. I grabbed Seth's arm pulling around my shoulder so he could stand up.

We ran down the halls towards where there spaceship had crash landed. Seth pulled out his device again reading it then pointing to where the spaceship was. We creeped into the room and stood behind the large metal boxes. I looked up in shock as i saw the spaceship. I turned my head to Seth who now had a huge smile on his face, i couldn't help but to smile as well. "We have to hurry" I quickly looked at Jack "Well tell them at Jack said point to the guards arounding it. "Good idea" Alex said running off. I looked at Seth and Sara who had a confused look on her face and just shrugged my shoulders not knowing what she was going to do.

We watch to suddenly see Alex appear in front of the guards with a scientist suit on. "Excuse me, do you not hear the alarms, work in this area is to stop eminently, we have off the chart readings of sodium chloride in this area." "Who are are you?" I could hear one of the guards asking. "Who am i..." Alex replied. "I'll tell you who i am, I'm your worst nightmare. Now you can do as you're told or i can go tell Henry Black that you disobeyed his orders. Your call. Choose wisely." The guards suddenly ran out the room following orders. Seth pulled me down to the spaceship followed by Sara and Jack.

He pulled out the same device as before from his pocket and placed it onto the ship. Which suddenly lit up the ship. Opening up the doors of it and lowering a ramp. We all slowly made our way up the ramp. "Thank you we were having problems opening that" We turned around to see Henry Black stood there and the ship surrounded by guards with guns. Seth stepped forward grabbing mine and Jack's hand. Sara moved to the other side of Jack holding his other hand. I quickly grabbed Alex's. I closed my eyes as i heard the sound of guns. Then quickly opened them again when to see them bouncing straight back off me. I looked at Seth who was focusing all his power through us.

I looked back at Mr Black who was now shouting to hold fire. Suddenly people flew everywhere as the siphon shot half the wall down. "WE NEED TO GO NOW" I shouted quickly pulling everyone inside. As soon as we was inside Seth and Sara sat down pressing buttons which pulled the ramp up and closed the doors. "You do how to fly this thing right" Jack asked "How do you think we got here" Seth replied. "Well you did crash remember" I shot Jack a glare who then shut up letting Sara and Seth focus. "Follow the tunnels" Alex quickly shouted noticing Seth turning to steer the ship out of the tunnels. I grabbed hold of Seth's seat as the mountain doors started to close.

"We did it" Sara said in a sigh of relief. Suddenly the ship jolted. "What was that" I asked Seth and Sara worried. "The airlocks jammed" Seth answered. "I need to overrun the system." "You two fly just tell me what to do." Jack quickly answered. Seth explained to Jack what to do and when back to controlling the ship. "He's been gone a long time" Alex commented. "Here Holly take the wheel i need to go help him." Seth said looking to me. "But i don't know how to control this thing. I answered taking Seth's seat and placing my hand on the control. "Just use this to steer, Sara will deal with the rest." i nodded. The ship suddenly jolted again. "It's ok the boys are taking care of it." Sara said trying to calm me and alex down. "We did it" I said happily looking at Sara.


	13. Chapter 12- Final Goodbyes

After Sara and I landed the ship. We all stepped out to say our goodbyes.

"You must hurry, it's only a matter of time before they get here." Sara said looking at Jack and Alex

"Don't worry about us." Jack replied

"Sara and i want you to have this." Seth said handing his device over to Jack.

"As long as you have it we will be able to find you." Sara continued.

"Thanks" replied walking away to look at the device.

"Your parents will be very proud of what you've done here." Alex said pulling them into a hug.

"Thank you Alex" Sara said

Seth and I left Sara and Alex talking and walked over to Jack.

"I once said we can never count on humans. I was wrong." Seth start making Jack turn around to face us. "And for that i am sorry"

"You need to take care of yourself and your sister too. You understand" Seth nodded.

"Before we go though there is something i need to ask you Jack." Seth said placing his hand in mine. "Would you allow Holly to come with us to our planet?"

"Please Jack, I will come back and visit you. Like Seth said we will be able to find you as long as you have that device with you. " I said pointing to the device in this hand.

"Seth can i talk to Holly for a minute." Seth nodded walking back over to Alex and Sara. " You always had a heart of adventure even when you was a little girl. I guess that this was a perfect big adventure for you. But there is an even bigger one wanting for you out in the universe with Seth. But you have got to promise me that you will keep yourself safe and don't forget to come and visit me so i know you're alright. I nodded, hugging Jack with tears streaming from my eyes that though of leaving Jack. I didn't want to leave him, he was like a father to me but i didn't ever want to leave Seth's side and i knew that Jack would have Alex here to look after him.

I looked up as Sara came running over.

"Just remember that me and Alex were only a wormhole away." Jack said giving Sara a hug.

"I want you to promise me something. Take care of Junkyard for me."

"Yes as long as you take care of Holly for me" Jack replied giving us both one last hug. Sara put her hand to Jack's head letting part of her power flow into him. So he could read are last thoughts before we left. "It's time" Seth said grabbing hold of my hand as we stepped up onto the spaceship before are final wave goodbye.

As Seth and Sara sat down to control the ship Seth turned to me "You ready for another adventure Holly." I nodded my head as we set of for Seth's planet.


	14. A little message

Hey guys,

That's the end for the story i hope you liked it. Please let me know if you want a sequel to this story about what happens when she ends up on there planet. I will be writing other stories as well. I am planning to start a Hunger Games one soon. Which i will put on here as well as soon as i can.

Thank you so much for choosing my story to read. Love all you guys and have fun reading more for my stories. xxx


End file.
